Breaking Point
by theTEMP
Summary: Everbody has a breaking point, the real mystery is where it is. Jim learns that his is approaching, fast. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I'm deleting chapter 5 because I'm not happy with it. The fic is still done though.
1. Leaving Early

**Breaking Points**

Chapter 1: Leaving Early

* * *

It starts quietly at first, but quickly becomes incessant, a loud, repeating buzzing. As I force my head off the pillow, I realize it's my alarm clock. I groan as I turn it off. The buzzing can only mean one thing…it's Monday. Monday, June 5, 2006 to be exact, another thrilling day at Dunder-Mifflin Paper…another day closer to the day I lose my shot at her forever. Despite the dark, depressing fact I can't help but to smile at the thought of Pam, the beautiful secretary at my own personal hell that is work.

I drag myself out of bed and get a shower, get dressed, all that good stuff. I'm running late, so I don't bother getting breakfast, I just grab my ham and cheese sandwich out of the fridge and get in my car. I make the short drive to the office and enter the elevator. When the doors open, I walk in and there she is, like she always is. She starts talking to me, "Hey Jim, little late today?"

I grin, this is what I live for, these little moments with her, "Yea I slept in a little bit today," I mentally slap myself for being so stupid; I left myself wide open to a jab.

And sure enough, "Why, did Dwight keep you up all night."

"Okay, Beesly, that's just too far, I can take a joke but you…" I never get to finish talking because Dwight, Master of Bad Timing, decides to come over at that moment.

"Hello, Jim." He seems like he's in a good mood for some reason. I make a mental note to bring him down a peg today. "You're 45 minutes late for work today. As Assistant Regional Manager…"  
"_To the_ Regional Manager."

He continues as if I said nothing, great…now Pam's trying her hardest not to burst out laughing, "it is my duty to report this to Michael, and he will _not_ be happy." With that he turns on his heel, knocks on Michael's door, opens it, and strides in. I walk over to Pam, who's still struggling to regain her composure.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" She looks up, her eyes glittering with tears of mirth, her face flushed red. That simple look manages to makes my heart melt. After a couple seconds, she still hasn't managed to say anything, so I shake my head and walk over to the break room, put my lunch away, and walk over to my desk, where I put my bag down and log onto my computer.

Before I manage to do anything though, Michael walks out and stands behind me. I try to ignore him, but he won't leave so I'm forced to spin my chair around. "What is it Michael?" I hope he doesn't have anything for me to do, I don't feel like going on one of my boss's idiotic errands.

"Jim-Jab," I roll my eyes, he probably spent all weekend thinking that one up, "can I see you in my office for a minute." I shrug my shoulders and stand up, throwing a glance over at Pam, who returns my gaze with a puzzled look on her face. God, she's beautiful. As I walk into the office, the camera crew shows up. I was wondering where they went. Michael leads me into his office, where Dwight's waiting. "Alright, court is in session, honorable Judge Scott presiding." The statement doesn't even draw a response from me. "Now Jim, do you mind explaining what happened a few minutes ago." I know Michael by now, so I know exactly how to handle him.

"I was a late getting to work because I overslept. When I got here I started talking to Pam, when Dwight came over and started ranting about me being late, how he was going to go tell on me." I launch a quick grin over at the camera, as Michael looks a Dwight with a little annoyance on his face. "I put my stuff down, and here we are. Personally I think Dwight's wasting your time. I mean you have so much important work to do."

Michael looks over at Dwight again and says, "You know Dwight, he's right, why are you wasting my time with something like this?"

Dwight looked incredulous, "Michael, he just confessed to being late! And being insubordinate to a superior, namely me!"

"You are not his superior Dwight. And besides, he was late, so what, it happens to everybody. I don't want you in here again today unless there's another fire, or someone is dying. Or if there's a lesbian thing going on out there…ohhh, that's what she said." Michael's so wrapped up in reprimanding Dwight that I just slip out of his office.

As I do though, I decide that this is the perfect opportunity to get dear Pam back for that Dwight crack. Adopting a shocked look, I walk out and over to Pam's desk. She looks up, "What happened? What's wrong?" She looks so concerned I almost feel bad about what I'm about to do.

"He fired me."

"What! Michael? He can't fire anybody!"

"Orders direct from corporate. Even he knew there was nothing he could do."

"Oh my god, Jim"

"He said I have to get out ASAP. He'll have someone bring me my stuff tonight."

"Jim, you can't go. You're one of the only two people that get me through the day." I feel a pang as she says that. I know who the other person is: Roy.

"It's not so bad, I'll get to survive off unemployment and Star Trek: The Next Generation reruns on Spike TV for a while. Anyway, I'll see you around Beesly." What? I said I _almost_ felt bad.

I turn and grin as I make my way to the elevator. I hear her call me, but I push the button for the ground floor. When the doors slide shut I burst out in laughter. Seconds later, the doors slide open, so I silence myself and solemnly make my way to my car. I only make it about halfway when I hear a shout. It's Pam; of course, she must have run down the stair to catch me. I stop moving and wait for her to catch up. She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes, "Jim, you can't go." I look down at her, and I can't stop myself anymore, I start cracking up. She looks confused for a moment, then angry. "You JERK!" I'm having trouble breathing through my laughter. She slugs me in the arm. Hard.

"Ow!"

"You deserve it for doing that to me."

"_You _deserved it for that Dwight crack earlier."

"Alright, alright, fine. We're even, can we go back inside now?" I nod and we make our way back into the elevator. As it begins its ascent, Pam speaks again, "So you're a trekkie, huh?" I groan, I shouldn't have mentioned Star Trek.

I hold up, my hand, ring finger and pinkie together, middle and index fingers together, ring and middle forming a V-shape, "Peace and long life," I say with a lopsided grin.

She matches my gesture, but instead of "Live long and prosper," she says, "You are a nerd." I look down and shake my head, still grinning. Yup, it was going to be a normal day at Dunder-Mifflin.

* * *

It's lunchtime now; I'm sitting here in the break room with Pam and Roy. She's talking about something for the wedding, but he's not listening, as always. Why does she have to talk about these things in front of me, can't she see how much it kills me to listen to her wedding plans? She's yelling at him now. How is she engaged to him? She deserves so much better than Roy. I finish my sandwich and go back to my desk.

I can't sit here much longer, so I pick up the phone and make a call.

"Great…Thanks…Bye." I set the phone down just as Pam walks out of the break room. She seems like she's in a slightly better mood, so she obviously fixed things up with Roy. She sits at her desk, and I get up and walk over to her.

She looks up and comments, "You look like you're in a good mood."

"I just talked to my travel agent. He told me that if I leave Wednesday, I could save like eight hundred bucks. So I'm leaving in two days."

"That's great! I mean, I still wish you would come to the wedding, but you know…Anyway, that's awesome. I hope you have fun."

"I'll do my best, don't worry." I toss her a grin, even though I really don't feel like giving one out.

I start to turn away when Pam says, "Wait, Jim."

I turn around, "Yea?"

"I have to say something I have to tell you," I feel a stirring of hope within me, could this be it, I've been imagining this for years. The phone rings. Damn! She looks half relieved, half disappointed. "Oh, never mind. It's not important." I nod and return to my desk, feeling like a lead ball landed in my stomach. Tomorrow, whether she wanted to or not, I had to talk to her…

* * *

Hey, chapter 1 down. I hope you enjoyed it. There should be more to come soon. Reviews are always welcome, except flamers, you guys can go flame yourselves. So ladies and gentlemen, I leave you on this note, "Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television, North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe, Ryan started the fire!"

P.S.: Thanks to the guys who mentioned my tenses, I'll make sure to proofread better next time.


	2. Revelations & Confrontations

**Breaking Points**

Chapter 2: Revelations & Confrontations

* * *

It's almost nine o'clock Monday night; I'm sitting in my room, watching TV. All of a sudden, my cell phone starts ringing. Who the hell can be calling me at this time of night? "Jim Halpert," I say into the phone. 

"Jim!" I groan to myself, "It's Michael."

"Hello Michael."

"Jimbo, I need you to do me a favor."

"Michael, I really don't..."

"I need you to run to the office and get the red folder out of my desk. It's in the top left drawer. The key is taped to the bottom of my 'World's Best Boss' mug. It's right on top in there."

"Michael, I'm really tired, and I'm..."

"If you do this, I'll…I'll…well I'll do something for you." I sigh, Michael must really want that folder, whatever it is.

"Michael, the office is locked, I couldn't get in, even if I wanted to."

"There's a key in the plant next to door."

I can see that I'm not getting out of this so I say, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you. Was that so hard?"

_You have no idea,_ I think, but I say, "No, sir." I sit quietly and listen as he tells me how to get to his place from the office. When he hangs up, I put my phone in my pocket head out.

When I get to the office, I kneel down, and sure enough, there's a key hidden in the plant. I stand up and put the key into the door, I hear a click, signifying that the key worked. I open the door and walk in. I look at the reception desk fondly as my thoughts stray to Pam I have to find a way to stop her from marrying Roy. Snapping out of my reverie, I enter Michael's office.

I lift up his favorite mug, grinning as I remember the image of this very mug suspended in Jell-o. I pull the key off the bottom of the mug and place the key in the lock on the drawer. I pull the drawer open and there it is, the red folder. "What the hell is in this thing that's so important?" I mutter to myself. I open the folder, and almost throw up. It's porno. Okay, that's disgusting. First of all, what, is he to good to use the Internet like a normal person. Second of all, how _dare_ he send me to pick up his porn?

I walk over to Pam's desk and run the folder and all it's contents into the shredder. I then proceed to empty the shredder into a garbage can, then I take the bag, so I can throw it in the dumpster near my house. Before I can go out the door though, I hear a noise, almost like a shout. _What the hell?_ I put the bag down and move in the direction of the sound. I deduct that it came from the door leading to the warehouse. So I open it and descend the staircase. Before I get to the bottom of the flight though, I see the source of the sound.

Right in the middle of the floor, there are two people having sex. Almost instantly, I recognize both of them, first the woman, then the man. The woman I knew through Katie, it was her next-door neighbor Courtney. Then I realize who the man is, it's…Roy. For the second time in a matter of minutes, I feel a wave of nausea wash over me. I turn and move back up the stairs. Before I leave I pick up the bag. I lock the door and put the key back in its hiding place. I definitely need to talk to Pam, immediately.

Having thrown the bag into a dumpster, I get home and pick up the phone. I dial Pam's number and wait for her to pick up. She doesn't, the answering machine does, but I can't leave a message in case Roy finds it first. I call three more times, with the same result. "Damn!" I'll have to talk to Pam tomorrow, resigned to that fact, I pick up the phone again and call Michael. I lie to him and tell him I couldn't find his folder, even after searching the whole office.

"Oh. I must have it here somewhere then. Thanks anyway Jimmy. I'll make it up to you."

_You'd better_ is all I can think. As I hang up the phone, my thoughts move back to what I saw in the warehouse. I feel terrible for Pam; she'll be crushed when she finds out. I sigh and start getting ready for what I know will be a restless night.

* * *

I wake up much the same way I did yesterday, being dragged awake by my alarm clock. As I repeat my morning routine again, I remember why all my insides have turned into lead and rocks overnight. A part of me hopes it was that it was just a dream, but I know it wasn't. I get into the car and drive back to the office. 

There she is, sitting at reception, like always. I walk over to her, "Hey."

"Hey," she smiles at me, almost making me forget everything for a moment. The moment passes. The camera crew shows up. They seem drawn to the two of us for some reason. She looks concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you later. Okay?"

She looks really confused now, "Alright, but if you tell me that you're really a Russian spy, I'll have to call the FBI." She smiles at me again, which is the only reason I give a half-hearted laugh like I do. The cameraman is signaling me. I know what that means, the want me to do a one-on-one. I think I heard them calling them "floating heads."

He pulls me into the conference room and shuts the door. "What is it you have to tell Pam?"

I learned a long time ago that I have to repeat the question so they can have a sound byte. "What do I have to tell Pam? Well it really isn't something I should tell anybody but her." The cameraman glares at me, but I just say, "No I'm serious. I'm not telling you."

He sighs, stands up opens the door and says, "Oh well, thanks anyway," and walks out.

It's about 12:30 when Roy comes up to talk to Pam. I have to use all my willpower to not strangle him with my phone cord. He walks over to Pam's desk, "Hey babe, listen I'm goin' to lunch with some of the guys, so I'll see you later."

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you later then." She looks upset; I feel awful for what I'm going to have to tell her. She has to know though; it was for her own good.

I wait a few minutes after Roy leaves, then I get up and walk over to her. "Hey. You hungry?"

She gives looks at me gratefully and says, "Sure just give me a sec." I wait as she finishes whatever it is she's doing. When she stands up, we go into the break room. It's deserted, thank god because this could get ugly. We sit at a table with our lunches, and she says, "So what was it you had to talk to me about?"

I take a deep breath; this is it, no turning back. "Last night, Michael called me and asked me to come here and find a folder for him." She looks confused and opens mouth to say something, I hold up my hand and say, "Please Pam, let me finish. So anyway, I got here, and when I found it, it was full of…questionable material," her eyes widen at that, but she stays silent, "I ran the folder through the shredder and put it into a garbage bag to get rid of the evidence, when I heard something coming from the warehouse. Do you remember Katie?" She nods,still confused. "Well I saw her next-door neighbor Courtney having sex with a guy in the middle of the floor."

She gasps, "Who was it?"

I have a hard time getting the name out, in fact, it comes out muttered: "Roy."

Her eyes flash with confusion, then fury. It's so intense that I subconsciously recoil a couple inches. "No, it couldn't be Roy, he was at a bar with the other guys from the warehouse."

"Pam, it was Roy, I know it was. You can't marry him. He's cheating on you."

She starts screaming at me, "No Jim, you're WRONG! Roy would never cheat on me! He loves me!"

"Pam, I know it hurts, but you have to believe…"

She cuts me off, "Shut the fuck up Jim!" I stare at her shocked; I've never heard Pam curse before. "You've never liked Roy, don't think I never noticed. You've hated him since the first time you met him."

Now I'm yelling, "Yea Pam, you're right, I never liked him. He's rude, self-centered, and disrespectful. He doesn't care what you want; only what he wants. You can do so much better than him."

"With who Jim? _You?" _She accentuates the last word by jabbing her finger at me.

"God Damn it Pam, I'm only trying to keep you from ruining your life! I care about you too much to see that happen!"

"Oh, is that why you're going to be in Australia during the wedding!"

"Haven't you figured it out Pam? No? Well let me spell it out for you, I LOVE YOU! There, are you happy now? I can't watch you marry him, it'll kill me!" I'm acutely aware of the fact that the entire office is staring at us through the windows of the break room. But despite the situation we're in, I feel a little better at having that off my chest.

She's staring at me now, incredulous, "Oh, so that's it. You come in here with some bullshit story about Roy cheating on me so that I'll leave him. Then, I'm so grateful to you for saving me that I run to your arms. You make me sick Jim."

I can't believe this. How could she accuse me of something that low? How dare she? I throw my hands up, "You know what Pam, fuck you." I turn around and walk out of the break room. The camera crew tries to catch my attention, but I ignore them. I keep walking straight out of the office, despite Michael's attempts to stop me. I step into the elevator. When it reaches the ground floor, I walk out, and for the second time in as many days, I'm stopped halfway to my car by a call of my name.

"Jim," it's Ryan this time though. He runs up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder, "What the hell just happened up there Jim?"

"Listen _temp_, I'm in no mood for this, so get your fucking hand off me and shut the hell up." My voice is deathly quiet now. He steps away from me, and I walk the rest of the distance to my car. I get in and turn the key, throw the car into drive and peel out, leaving a large quantity of rubber on the pavement. It's not until I'm halfway home that the first of the tears fall from my eyes. Pam hates me; I have to get the hell out of Scranton, _now_.

* * *

Okay, chapter 2 is done. I hope you liked it. Yes, I know it's a downer, but…love sucks sometimes. Well look for chapter 3; different bat time, same bat channel. 

PS: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those of you who mentioned my tenses. I went back and edited it. If I missed anything here, let me know, I'll fix it ASAP.


	3. Running

A/N: I want to address several concerns I received reviews about. I have nothing against Ryan; I think he's great. In fact, if you read, you'll see Jim agrees with me…

* * *

Breaking Point

Chapter 3: Running

* * *

The tears stopped falling ten minutes before I got home. I take my keys out of the car and run inside. I go into my room and start some last-minute packing. I hope Mark isn't home, I don't feel like dealing with another human right now.

I feel like total shit. Pam probably will never talk to me again, I probably don't have a job anymore, and to top it off, I feel awful about how I treated Ryan, he's a good guy. He was just trying to help out. I'll have to apologize to him when I get back.

When I finish packing, I go into the living room. I sit on the couch to wait for it to become time for me to leave. I glance at my watch...it's half past two...only sixteen until my flight.

I suppose I can't blame Pam for her reaction. She's been with Roy for ten years. I know it probably wasn't the best decision to spring it on her like that, what was I supposed to do though, let her marry him without even trying to save her? Yeah right. Well I've done all I can do; it's up to her now. The only thing left for me to do now is to wait for six-thirty tomorrow and get on the plane.

It's nine o'clock now. I've been sitting here for six and a have hours. I haven't gotten up for anything. Not to answer the phone one of the seven times it rang, not to turn on the light when it started to get dark, and not to answer the door when someone knocked. Finally, I hear a key in the door; that'll be Mark getting home. Yup, here he is. He peers into the room cautiously, "Jim?"

"Yo," I reply glumly.

He walks over to the light switch and flips the lights on. I wince a bit in the bright light. "What's going on? Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"Because my life sucks."

He sighs, walks over to the couch, and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Alright Jim, let's hear it." I lean back and stare at the ceiling as I begin to recount the events of last night and this morning, right up to the train wreck that was lunch, finishing with, "…so here we are. I don't know what to do. She doesn't believe me."

"Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor, not a shrink." I give out a little laugh, despite having heard the same joke a million times. "I don't know what to tell ya. You just gotta do what seems best."

"You still taking me to the airport tomorrow?"

"If you're still going."

"Thanks man." He slaps my back and goes upstairs. After a second I decide to go up too. Early day tomorrow, so I need to get to sleep soon. As if I'll be able to.

* * *

Today's different. I'm not being dragged awake by an alarm clock; someone is shaking me. "Dude, wake up. It's two o'clock. You gotta get ready. We have to leave in an hour to get you to the airport."

I slowly start to wake up, realizing that I'm leaving today. "Alright, I'm up." I start to get up, and Mark, satisfied that I'm up, leaves. I'm exhausted; I didn't get to sleep until midnight. I groggily go through my morning routine and put some final things into my suitcases, my toothbrush and all that stuff. When I finish, an hour later, I drag my stuff downstairs, where Mark's waiting for me. He helps me load up the car, we get in, and we're off. We're both too tired to hold any real conversation, so it's a pretty quiet drive to Philadelphia.

When he drops me off, I grab my stuff. I lean down, and he rolls down the window. "Thanks man. I owe you."

He yawns, "You're damn right you do. See you intwo weeks."

"See you." I carry my stuff into the airport, and go through all the wonderful airport stuff. Checking my bag, missing a random security screening (complete with cavity search) by one person, boarding. I lean back, just a short jump to LAX, and then I'm off to Sydney. I sit down, and as soon as the standard safety speech is finished, I'm asleep.

* * *

When I wake up half an hour or so later, it's because of an announcement of an in-flight movie. Star Trek: Nemesis. Some people around me groan, but I grin. I'm suddenly reminded of the joke I played on Pam on Monday. Pam. Oh god, what the hell am I doing? Pam's about to marry a man who's cheating on her and I'm here on a plane to LAX. What the hell is wrong with me? There's nothing I can do now though, so I ask the flight attendant for some headphones and try to enjoy the movie.

When the plane lands at LAX, I file my way off the plane with everyone else. As soon I reach the terminal, I look around for a service desk. When I spot one I run over to it. I only have a have baked plan in my head, but it's the best I've got. I have to get back to Scranton. The woman behind the desk looks up at me, "Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Hi. Can I exchange this ticket?" She takes the boarding pass out of my hand and examines it. "I'm sorry sir, this flight leaves tomorrow. If it were leaving Friday or later, I would be able to help you." I'm pretty sure that my heart just stopped.

I lean against the desk for support. "Please, I have to get back home," great my voice just cracked, "The woman I love is going to marry a man that's cheating on her. I'll do anything to get back." I can feel a burning sensation in my throat. I'm a second away from breaking down in the middle of the airport.

The woman gives me a small smile, and she weakly says, "I'll see if there's anything I can do." When she turns, I think I can see some tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," I manage to get out.

After a few minutes, she turns back toward me and says, "The best I can do for you is sell you a ticket to Philadelphia and take yours for Australia to resell. If someone buys it, we can credit you the price of the ticket.

I nod, "Thank you." It's better than I expected, that's for sure.

"May I see your credit card sir?" I hand it to her. She starts typing into the computer next to her. "The earliest flight I can get you on leaves on Saturday at ten a.m."

My heart just stopped again. "Saturday?"

"I'm sorry sir. We have other flights leaving before then, but they're all booked. If you can give me your cell phone number, someone can call you if a seat opens up." The next few minutes pass as a blur as I give her my cell phone number, which she types it into the computer, and give all the other information necessary to buy a ticket.

"Thank you, so much," I say when we finish and I start walking away.

"Goodbye sir."

As I'm walking away, I realize that I need to find a place to stay for the next few days. So I walk outside and hail a cab. He asks me where I want to go, and I say, "Nearest hotel." When the cab starts moving, I absently watch the scenery flash by for a few minutes, until the car pulls up to the hotel. I pay the driver and get out. I go to check in, which is difficult since I don't have a reservation. There is a free room though, so I check in and bring my bags up to it.

* * *

Over the next couple days, I stay in the room, ordering room service and waiting by my cell phone for it to ring. I consider calling Pam, but I reject the idea. I need to talk to her face to face. A phone call won't help my situation at all. When Saturday finally rolls around, I pack my things and go downstairs to check out. I get a cab ride to the airport and go to the appropriate gate to wait for the plane to start boarding. On my way there, I see the woman who sold me my ticket a few days ago. She apparently recognizes me, because when she sees me, she says, "Good luck sir." I smile and nod at her, but keep moving.

I only wait for ten minutes before they start boarding my row. When they do, I listen to the safety speech and wait for takeoff. I turn down the offer for headphones to listen to the in-flight movie. I have a lot of thinking to do. As soon as I got into the hotel room I made a call to arrange my transportation from Philly to Scranton. I called the camera crew from work. I picked them for a couple of reasons. First of all, I want this on film, I'm not sure why, I just do. Probably so nobody can say I never tried to do this. Second, they were the only ones I was sure could get me on Pam's wedding day. I would have called Ryan, but even if he isn't going to the wedding, I doubt he'd want to help me out. I have no clue what I'm going to say to Pam when I get there. I'm kind of hoping that the words just come to me as I'm speaking.

As I sit here, I think I'm absolutely insane. I have to be to be trying this. There's nothing I can do about it now though, I'm already on my way. I lean back and try to get some sleep.

* * *

I'm jolted awake as the pilot announces that we'll be landing soon. I sit silently as the plane contacts the runway and taxis into position. I file off the plane, and look around the terminal. After a couple seconds, I spot a man holding a sign with my name on it. It's Ken, one of the documentary's producers. "Ken. Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it."

He smiles at me and starts leading me outside, "Any time Jim, but you owe me now.

"Don't I know it?" I laugh for the first time in what feels like years. When we get outside, I see a van. "You brought the van?"

"I had to, it's the only way I could fit the crew too."

"The crew's in there too?" He just shakes his head and ushers me into the back. And, of course, there's a camera crew in back too. Ken climbs into the driver seat and looks at me in the rear view mirror.

"You sure you want to do this Jim?"

I meet his gaze, "Hell no. But I came this far, didn't I?" He shakes his head again and starts driving. As we're driving, I start thinking about what I'm going to do. I have no more idea than I did on the plane. I'm aware of the camera on me, but thankfully nobody says anything to me. I feel like a single word could destroy my entire resolve.

When we finally pull up to the church, I open the door and jump out before the van has even completely stopped. The cameraman jumps out and follows a couple feet behind me. I feel like I'm running in slow motion. The wedding's already started. It's almost over. Then I feel the wood of the door under my fingers. I throw it open and run inside. There's complete silence for a second, then, "Halpert. I knew you'd show up."

* * *

Ooooooh cliffhanger-y. Well, there's chapter 3. Pretty busy chapter huh? I hope you enjoyed it though. I know I liked writing it. And to everyone who reviewed, you guy are great. Keep doing it. We're starting to draw to a close. Two, maybe three more chapters left. Chapter 4 should be up soon. 


	4. More Revelations

**Breaking Point**

Chapter 3: More Revelations

* * *

"Halpert. I knew you'd show up." I'm stare ahead, I can't move. I've come all this way and _now_ I freeze up. She walks over to me. "Somehow, I knew you would come." 

"Pam?" The word comes out barely above a whisper. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

She smiles at me, "They really don't have a reason to be here. I called off the wedding."

I'm completely dumbfounded. This whole moment seems surreal to me. One day ago, I was in LA, now I'm standing here in a deserted church with Pam on what was supposed to be her wedding day. "Why?" She moves to sit down on a nearby pew, motioning for me to follow. I sit down next to her.

She looks up at me and starts, "On Tuesday, after we had our..." she pauses, searching for the proper word, "...discussion, I was really shaken up. When you left I got back to work, but I couldn't focus, so Michael let me go home." I open my mouth to say something but she holds up her hand, "No, Jim, let me finish." I close my mouth again as she continues...

* * *

_**Tuesday night**_

The drive home passed in a haze of tears and conflicting thoughts. _What kind of nerve does he have to accuse Roy of something like that?_ But Jim wouldn't lie about something so serious. _Roy wouldn't do that, he loves me._

When she got home, she went inside and turned on the TV. She wasn't really paying attention to it though. She was trying to figure out what to do about the million voices in her head.

She was thinking for so long, that she didn't even notice that Roy was home until she heard his voice, "Hey babe." He started kissing her. She let him, but she didn't reciprocate. He didn't notice, he never noticed when she was upset. "Listen, I'm going out with the guys. I won't be back until late, alright?"

She looked at him, shocked, "You just went out with them for lunch!"

"So?"

"So? Your fiancé, whom you're _marrying_ on _Saturday_, wants to spend some time with you!"

"Alright. I'll be back by eleven, then I'll make it up to you." He winked at Pam as he finished the statement.

"Fine. Go."

His face broke into a smile and he kissed her. He was halfway out the door when he called out, "Thanks babe."

Pam made up her mind seconds after the door clicked shut. She grabbed her bag and peered out the window. As Roy's truck rounded the corner, she ran outside and started her car.

She pulled out of the driveway and began following the truck at a distance. She followed him until his truck turned into the parking lot of a motel. She immediately became more suspicious. Roy already had a bachelor party, so that wasn't it. Her thoughts turned to Jim's words earlier that day; _Roy's cheating on you_. She felt her blood start to boil. She pulled over to the side of the road and watched Roy walk up to a door in the motel. When he disappeared inside, she drove the car into the parking lot and parked the car.

She pulled out the keys and half-jogged to the door Roy entered. When she peered inside the window next to the door, her mind became a battleground between utter despair and total fury. Fury won. She walked over to the door and started pounding on it. A second later, Roy opened the door, wearing only a shirt (which was more than could be said for the woman). Before Roy could even react, Pam slapped him across the face. "Pam, what the hell are you..."

"Shut the fuck up! You bastard! I gave you ten years of my life. I gave up my dreams so I could stay with you." Tears started spilling from her eyes at this point, "I gave you everything and you go and cheat on me. I can't believe I was going to marry you!" She drove the point home by pulling the engagement ring off her finger and throwing it in his face. "We're through."

She turned on her heel and strode back to her car, feeling minute satisfaction from hearing the woman shout "You were engaged?" followed by a slap. Pam got into her car and drove off. Ten minutes later, she lost control of herself and started sobbing.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

I stare at Pam as she finishes up her story. "I spent the next couple of days pretty depressed. But I realized something. It was you. I need you Jim. On Tuesday, you said you love me, well I realized that I love you too. I thought about it and …I have for a long time. I was just too scared to do anything. And I was too comfortable with Roy."

I'm speechless. I look down and realize that her hand found its way into mine at some point. I look up, into her beautiful eyes; there are tears there. She speaks again, "Jim. Say something, anything."

My heart's pounding, "I can't believe this is happening. For so long, I wouldn't even let myself dream about it, now it is. I don't know what to say. It's…kind of overwhelming. The only two things I know are that we're here, and I love you."

She smiles at me, leans in, and kisses me. It's not long, but it's the best kiss I've ever experienced. It's made even better by the fact that neither of us are drunk. She peers over my shoulder, looking puzzled, "Is that one of the cameramen from the documentary crew?" 

I look back, and see the cameraman, who has a small grin on his face, "Oh, uh yeah. They gave me a ride here from the airport." There's a moment's silence, then we both start laughing, I'm not really sure why, but it feels good to laugh. "I was desperate. I thought everybody would be here." A sudden thought occurs to me, "Where are you staying?"

She looks down for a second, and then meets my eyes again. "I've been in a hotel for the last couple days."

"You could stay with me. We have an extra room you could use."

"Or I could just use your room." She gives me a sly smile.

"Beesly…" It's good to still be able to call her that, "…are you trying to tempt me? In a house of god?" She laughs, a clear and perfect sound.

"Maybe. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

"Am I to take that as a yes?"

"Yes." I never thought one word could make me so happy. "Let's get out of here Halpert."

"Sounds good to me Beesly." Together, the two of us, followed by the cameraman, walk out of the church. I open the back of the van and wave her in. I follow her inside, and we're greeted by a wave of applause. I notice a screen with mine and Pam's backs and guess that the cameraman has been transmitting video to the van the entire time. Pam grabs my hand and pulls me into a corner, where I sit, looking at the angel that seats herself next to me. She leans against me with a content smile on her face, I have one to match. In a matter of minutes the two of us doze off.

After leaving the church, we go to the hotel. The two of us say goodbye to the documentary crew, and I thank them profusely. We go up to her room and start packing her things, exchanging jokes and the like the whole time. When we gather all of her things, we go down and load up her car. We walk inside, hand in hand to check her out. When that's done, we drive to my place and repeat the packing and loading process in reverse.

* * *

The next day, Pam and I stay home and watch a movie, curled up together on the couch. Mark walks out of the kitchen with a beer and glances over at us; he shakes his head and walks into his room. I glance down at Pam; she's looking up at me with a smile on her face. I lean down and kiss her. I run my tongue over her lip, and she happily opens her mouth, allowing our tongues to start exploring each other's mouths. I move and start kissing her neck, occasionally flicking my tongue onto her skin. She lets out a moan and her fingers lace themselves into my hair. My hands start to slide up under her shirt. "Hey Jim, I'm going out with WOAH!" Pam and I bolt up, I run my hand through my hair, and she straightens her shirt. 

We glance at each other, and then look at Mark, before I can even think, I hear myself saying, "Um…it's not what it looks like?" I hear Pam scoff next to me.

Mark's trying not to laugh, "Uh-huh. Right. Try to keep that stuff in your rooms. I'm going out with Susan. So I'll be back later." Neither of us says anything, we just nod.

When Mark leaves, we look at each other, smile, and turn our attention back to the movie. It's pretty amazing, we have such an intimacy, it feels like we've been together for years, not one day.

* * *

The next day, I get up and start getting ready for work. I do it with an infinitely lighter heart than usual. I know why too, Pam. Now that we're together, not even the thought of Dunder-Mifflin bothers me. When I finish getting ready, I go into the living room to wait for Pam. When she comes out, I stand up, kiss her, and ask, "Ready to go?" 

She gives me a huge smile, "Definitely." Together, we walk out and get into my car. When we reach the office, I park the car, and we walk into the elevator. She looks over at me, "You ready for the reaction we're going to get?"

"With you here? I think I can handle it." She beams at me, gets up on her tiptoes, and kisses my cheek. When the elevator doors start to slide open, Pam slips her hand into mine, and together we walk into the office. A couple people look up as we enter, then look away, then do a double take. In a matter of seconds everyone is staring at us. Then the silence that suddenly fell over the office is broken as everyone except Dwight starts clapping. Pam blushes, so do I come to think of it, and gather her in my arms, lean down, and kiss her.

When the applause dies down, Michael walks over to me, "Jimmy, can I talk to you for a minute, in my office?" Oh, right, I stormed out on Tuesday.

"Um, yeah." He leads me inside, and closes the blinds.

"About how you left on Tuesday…"

"Michael, I know I shouldn't have left, but…"

"I just wanted to say, since I dragged you out Monday night, and since it was a slow day Tuesday, no harm no foul."

I'm surprised…wait no I'm not, it's Michael, I decide not to say it though, "Um, thanks Michael, I really appreciate it."

He smiles at me, "No problem, now go out there and grab that hot mamacita at reception." I flush red and walk out of his office. Pam looks up at me, worried, I think about the joke from Monday, but I smile and give her a thumbs up. She visibly relaxes, and I go off to find Ryan. I find him in the break room, making some coffee.

"Hey, Ryan."

He looks at me, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize for Tuesday. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I was just upset."

"It's cool, I can understand. I didn't hold it against you." He holds out his hand, which I shake.

He turns to finish making his coffee, and I walk out to sit at my desk. I look around the office; life is pretty good after all. My phone rings and I answer it, "Jim Halpert, Dunder-Mifflin."

* * *

Woo! Chapter four is DONE. I'm really pleased with how it came out. I hope you all liked it. I should have an epilogue out in a couple days. Until then, peace out. Oh, and don't forget to review. 


End file.
